Cette année là version Holmes
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: Je préviens cette chanson n'est pas de moi mais d'une blogueuse venant du blog sherlock-et-molly.blog4ever (point net). Allez voir son blog, il est marrant Mais malheureusement il est "mort" depuis 2014. Ça n'empêche allez le voir ! Et toi laisse une review ! Et la blogueuse si tu me vois fait moi signe !
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** Ne m'appartient pas (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... TT)

 **Epoque :** Victorienne. (IXXème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Claude François : Cette année-là.

 ** _A/N : Laissez une petite review à la fin ^^_**

* * *

 _ **Cette année-là version Holmes.**_

Cette année-là,

Je voyais Holmes, pour la première fois,

Le public ne le connaissait pas,

Quelle année, cette année-là !

Cette année-là,

A Baker street, militaire en retraite,

J'allais vivre a study in scarlet,

Le public aimerait ça !

 _Comme plus tard - il aimerait le signe des quatre mon autre - grand roman,_

 _J'oublierais vite - l'endroit de mes blessures d'Afghanistan !_

Cette année-là,

Holmes devenait l'idole des londoniens,

Sauf de l'estime, moi je ne gagnais rien,

Mais j'étais heureux, dans tous les cas !

Je découvrais un nouvel as du diagnostic,

Le grand l'unique, dont j'étais le premier public !

Cette année-là,

A O'Neil's Cottage, les britanniques,

Avec les boers firent la paix en Afrique,

Quelle année, cette année-là !

 _Et puis - la guerre sainte faisait rage à Sumatra , Sumatra !_

 _Tandis - que Carlyle passait l'histoire à son trépas !_

Dès cette année,

A l'écoute d'un étrange compagnon,

J'entendais les plaintes de son violon,

Si vieux et si bon marché !

C'était hier, mais aujourd'hui rien n'a changé,

L'aventure continue de nous immortaliser !

C'était l'année quatre-vingt-un,

Mil huit cent quatre-vingt-un !

C'était l'année quatre-vingt-un,

Mil huit cent quatre-vingt-un !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je pense utiliser ce chapitre pour répondre à vos reviews alors venez y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps pour voir ma réponse à vos reviews !**

 _Cette année-là version Holmes._

* * *

 _ **Marauder's girl/ Dramaqueen**_ _: Hello! La fic de sherlock le moderateur est plutot bien et merci de m'avoir fait aller sur ce site plein de bonne humeur (mais apparament mort depuis 2014 malheureusement...) et de nous avoir posté cette fic! Je sais plus trop quoi ecrire en fait lâ...donc bye!_

 _ **Ma réponse**_ _: Désolée, je n'étais absolument pas au courant. Je suis tombé bêtement sur ce blog et cette chanson et j'ai eu envie de la partager. Je crois que je vais changer le résumer pour prévenir que ce blog n'existe plus. Merci de me l'avoir signaler ! Ps : tu n'écris pas de fanfiction ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Pas grave, je t'écris ici. ^^_

 _ **Marauder's girl/ Dramaqueen**_ _: Je passerais peut etre de l'autre cotés un jour!en attendant mes fics restent sagement a cotes de mes croquis et fanart! J'ai lu le premier chapitre de "la vie est une chanson " ;tu as deja prevus le(s) prochains protagonistres ou tu ecrit en fonctions de tes idees?_

 _ **Ma réponse**_ _: tu verra dans le prochain chapitre de la vie est une chanson. (T'inquiète c'est pour le 29)_

 _ **Marauder's girl/ Dramaqueen**_ _: Le 29 est dans trop longtemps ,je vais m'ennuyer moi!(je me distraireré en detruisant mon mur a coup de feu comme tous bon sherlockians...)_

 _ **Ma réponse**_ _: et bien desolee pour l'attente ^^ mais sinon as tu dessiné sur ton mur un Smiley avant ? Par contre attention à Mme Hudson qui pourrait débarquer chez toi !_

 _ **Marauder's girl/ Dramaqueen**_ _: C'est pas grave ... Mrs hudson est plutot simpa meme si elle n'apprecie pas mon art ...pas grave,john et mycroft payeront la facture! Et sinon je crois que tu peut revenir sur un chapitre au lieu d'en crée un a chaque fois que je te review(mais je sais pas comment faire par contre...)_

 _ **Ma réponse** : __Je sais mais je trouvais plus fun de faire dix mille chapitres sachant que cette fictions est déjà terminé (je parle de "cette année la" bien sur pad de l'autre ^^)._

 ** _Maraudeur's girl/Dramaqueen :_** _C'est vrai que ca fera de bon souvenirs quand je reviendrais dessus! Et(aucun rapport)quel'est ton episode preferé **?**_

 _ **Ma réponse** :_ _De quelle saison ? Sinon je les adore tous mais je crois que j'ai une préférence pour " le signe des trois" et toi ?_

 ** _Maraudeur's girl/Dramaqueen :_** _J'hesite entre "the rencheinbach fall" et "the abominable bride" pour la meme raison :MORIARTY ET SHERLOCK DISCUTANT ENSEMBLE!...hum...bref je suis une grande fan de moriarty et je ne ship absolument pas le le sheriarty..._

 ** _Maraudeur's girl/Dramaqueen :_** _Hello! Je ne sais meme pas si tu connais mais je me lance quand meme: compte tu aller au geek days de lille en mai?_

 _ **Ma réponse** : Alors non je ne pense pas car je ne savais pas d'abord qu'il y en avait un, ensuite car je n'habite pas tout près et puis je pense pas car j'ai les exam et tout en fin d'année ! Mais j'aurai vraiment voulu ! C'est payant ? Si oui combien ? Et quel jours ? Je pense essayer de négocier !_

 _ **Maraudeur's girl/Dramaqueen** : __C'est le samedi20 et le dimanche21 mai (10h a 19h) au grand palais a lille._ _Un jour 10euros et les deux 15euros._ _Je te demande car il y aura la voix francaise de notre johnny préféré(et que je n'ai pas envie d'etre la seule sherlockians presente *et que je serais cosplayer en sherlock et ma petite soeur en John*)_

 _ **Ma réponse :** Tu fais bien de demander mais je pense ne pas pouvoir car j'habite vraiment trop et pense n'avoir personne de dispo là-bas. J'aurai vraiment voulu mais pense ne pas venir. D'parès ce que j'ai lu c'est tout les ans, peut-être qu esur un coup de chance... j'irai un de ces quatres, c'est sur et certain mais pas cette année. En tout cas merci de m'avoir informer et encore désolée ! Et si j'ai une chose à dire c'est : _

_**VOUS AUTRES ALLEZ-Y ÉCLATER VOUS ET MARREZ-VOUS !**_

 _ **Pour the sister of Dramaqueen :** C'est gentil à toi de me dire ça ! Mais vraiment je ne peux pas... :,,,,-( Et oui je pense qu'à nous deux on aurai pu conquérir le monde ! *rire diabolique* Mouahahaha ! Et c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas sherlockienne ! J'accepte tout le monde ! Et je pense que c'est très gentil de ta part de te déguiser en John pour faire plaisir à ta sœur ! 3 3 3 Sinon petite question (à toi et à ta soeur ^^) c'est John et Sherlock au 19 ème siècle ou au 21ème parce que moi c'était du 19ème que j'avais !_

 ** _Je t'envoie ma demande, je suis Le petit twittwit ! Le problème c'est que je ne te trouve pas ! Je t'ai trouvée !_**

* * *

 _La vie est une chanson chacun écrit la sienne._

* * *

 ** _Marauder's girl/ Dramaqueen_** _ **:** Hello!c'est dramaqueen(je peut changer de pseudo donc autant en profiter!) Well...pourquoi as tu ecris "cc" ?_

 ** _Ma réponse_** _: Tu es aussi maraudeur's girl ? Petite cachotiere ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je suis un peu embarrassée... Pour dire vrai j'explore un peu le site et je ne savait pas qu'on pouvait se reviewer soi même ! Alors c'est une gaffe de ma part ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Guest :_** _Hey c'est moi la blogueuse, mais qui es tu? J'hésite mais je ne suis pas sûr._

 ** _Ma réponse :_** _je ne suis personne mais j'ai adoré ton blog et j'ai voulu partager, c'est tout ^^ !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Des Nouvelles

Bonjour bonjour !

Comme le titre l'indique ce sont des nouvelle fraîches ici !

Tout d'abord je tiens à rassurer tout le monde surtout les lecteurs/rices d'Amypond14 ma réponse à son défi et en cours de réalisation !

Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire qu'une nouvelle fiction va naître d'ici quelque semaines, elle n'est pas finie mais contient déjà minimum 28 000 mots... Nous espérons l'avoir terminer avant l'été.

Je vous vois déjà vous là-bas au fond : ''Nous ? C'est qui le nous ?''. Pour vous répondre c'est Dramaqueen ou Maraudeur's girl (^^ elle a deux noms) une lectrice qui m'a contactée récemment et avec qui je suis en lien direct.

Je voulais vous dire, au nom de tous les auteurs de ce site, que vous ne laissez pas assez de reviews, en raison d'un temps que l'on met à profit pour vous faire de la lecture et plaisir ce serait vraiment sympa de nous en laissez une ! Un ''cool'' ou un ''nul'' si vous voulez mais au moins laissez une trace de votre visite et ça met toujours de bonne humeur quand on sait qu'on est lu ! De plus vous allez sûrement dire ''Ouais et toi ? Tu le fais ?'' Auquel je répondrais un seul mot : Toujours. Chaque fic que je lis à le droit à mon commentaire positif ou négatif. Alors, je ne le dirai jamais assez : Laissez un commentaire !

J'ai fait le point et je poste le défi d'Amy le 03 juin !


End file.
